1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video content generation systems, video content generation devices, and storage media with respect to video contents such as motion capture data synchronized with music data.
The present application claims priority on Japanese Patent Application No. 2010-227891, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various technologies for displaying computer graphics (CG) objects synchronized with music data have been developed, wherein computer graphics models are moved in accordance with predetermined mapping patterns of music when musicians play music.
Patent Document 1 discloses that rendering information (e.g. viewpoint information, light source information) is reassigned to time series of CG objects based on static attributes or dynamic attributes of music data, wherein music data are reproduced in synchronization with CG objects displayed on screen. Patent Document 2 discloses a motion generation device in which a motion database stores digraphs each connecting two frames with a similar human posture among a plurality of motions, thus selecting motions with motion characteristics correlated to beat characteristics extracted from music data. Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a unique data structure which is generated in advance so as to establish high-speed synchronization with input music by way of dynamic programming.
Non-Patent Document 2 discloses a music analysis method, which retrieves a beat interval and a beat structure by estimating changes of chords, timings of generating percussion sounds, or the like. Non-Patent Document 3 discloses a motion analysis method, which retrieves a beat interval and a beat structure by estimating changes of motion beats, timings of generating motion beats, or the like. Non-Patent Document 4 discloses a technology for generating new motion data using motion graphs. Non-Patent Document 5 discloses a technology for searching optimum paths, derived from a certain start point, by way of dynamic programming.
Patent Document 1 may undergo a difficulty in creating CG animations suited to musical tunes if time series of CG objects are not suited to musical variations in musical tunes. Patent Document 2 may undergo a difficulty in creating practical motion databases for storing digraphs each connecting two frames with a similarity of human posture among enormous amounts of motion data which are generally available. For this reason, it is preferable to connect motion data among the limited number of motion data which are selected based on a specific musical tune actually subjected to motion creation processing.
Patent Document 4 needs enormous calculations in creating motion graphs and in searching optimum paths. Original motion structures are likely to be destroyed by use of motion graphs which are not created in consideration of original motion structures. For instance, abrupt changes of motions, during transition between intense motions and slow motions, may cause artificial motions or incoherent motions.
Non-Patent Document 1 may undergo a difficulty in creating CG objects synchronized with music data without inputting the entirety of each musical tune from its beginning to ending. For this reason, it is difficult to generate CG animations in real time in synchronization with a musical tune transmitted via streaming distribution.